


That Sleepover Fic

by Its_A_Fandom_Thing09



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, Its all gay, Like my life, M/M, No SQUIP, inspired by a post of the boyfs, it's one of those sleepover things, mentions of star wars because fuck you thats why, nope - Freeform, nope nope nope, not dealing with the emotional trauma of that, ok cool heere we go, ok cool now heere we go, the squip never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_A_Fandom_Thing09/pseuds/Its_A_Fandom_Thing09
Summary: Michael Mell wanted to punch himself in the face. Well, pinch himself. Michael Mell wanted to pinch himself because he was 101% sure this was a dream. No, not a dream, a fucking nightmare. His hands grasped at the bottom of his red hoodie. Breathe in, breathe out. He could feel the crisp air through his sweatshirt and jeans, reminding him that this was, in fact, happening. He was in the middle of the sidewalk on a nice, chilly, winter day and he was about to die.Jeremy and Michael go to a sleepover.





	That Sleepover Fic

Michael Mell wanted to punch himself in the face. Well, that was a bit dramatic. Pinch himself. Michael Mell wanted to pinch himself because he was 101% sure that this was a dream he needed to wake up from. His hands tugged at the bottom of his red hoodie, staring directly at the ground and trying to decide weather he could bolt. He was walking down the street on a chilly winter day and he was, in fact, about to die.

He could feel Jeremy's frown before he even looked up. His best friend (and love of his life) had stopped rambling on about how great the ‘new squad’ is and how he is going to love them. He had now turned around and was staring at Michael from a few feet in front of him. Unlike himself, Jeremy had actually thought about the weather and a puffy blue coat that was a size too big for him replaced his usual cardigan. He tried to smile at Jeremy but it came out more as a grimace.

“Mikey, you know we don’t have to go if you don’t want to, right?” Jeremy’s words were soft and quiet. He closed the distance between him and Michael on the narrow sidewalk and he took Michael's hands in his. Sometimes it was so easy to pretend that they were together, to just close his eyes and indulge himself. 

His face split into an easy grin, “Of course I want to Jere,” (He took his small success at getting Jeremy to pout at the nickname) “I just,” His eyes flickered to the ground, looking intently at his grimy Retro Air Jordan’s and Jeremy’s weird brown lace Jay Tops, (when did he learn so much about shoes?) “Jeremy, you know I’m not popular kid material,” He met Jeremy’s eyes for a second, then expertly avoided feelings by quickly turning it into an eye roll. “You fit in great and it’s awesome, I'm super glad for you, don’t get me wrong.” Jeremy’s eyes were following his and he just couldn’t take it, he really shouldn’t do this to Jeremy. He had looked so happy when Michael had agreed to go. “What if they hate me Jeremy?” He finally looked Jeremy in the eye. He took a big gulp of air as he stepped back because he wasn't sure he could stop himself from accidentally kiss his only friend. 

“Of course they’ll love you Mike.” And somehow, that’s all he needs.

He gives Jeremy a small smile, which Jeremy returns while squeezing his hand before letting go, and they continue off to Jake Dillinger’s house for the S.Q.U.I.P. Squad Sleepover.

How had he gotten to this point? Well, it had all started when Rich magically started being nicer to Jeremy and Michael. It probably had something to do with him confessing his feelings for his Jake Dillinger. Who could blame him for liking Jake? He excelled at everything, and even though he had a jerk at times in the past, Rich was one of his closest friends and could see through him and understand that he was just trying to be cool. According to the rumors that Jenna had been spreading around, Rich had started crying and apologizing for liking Jake until Jake had told him to stop and kissed him. After that Rich had stopped harassing both Michael and Jeremy and even followed Michael into the bathroom to apologize. 

But the story gets even weirder. A two weeks ago Michael had gotten a pretty bad flu and had been sick ever since. His parents were both on a business trip, so he had just stayed home. Jeremy had brought him all his homework-which he never completed-and they had played video games for hours. Jeremy's dad let him sleep over for the whole two weeks. For Michael, having his player two with him every night and not having to go to school totally made up for the fever and maybe vomiting once or twice, but for Jeremy the first few days without Michael were even more awkward and annoying than usual. Sure, play rehearsal with Christine was fine, but not having his player 1 with him in any classes was horrible, he started skipping lunch and going to the library instead. Michael almost went to school just so Jeremy wouldn't be so alone. But on the third day, Rich had slammed Jeremy's locker closed and invited him to have lunch with him, and Jake, and Chloe, and Brooke, and Jenna, and Christine? Apparently the group had bonded with her during theater thanks to her having next to no filter and the sweetest, most innocent mind ever. Christine was a charmer. And that's how the Super Queer Unique Inspirational Perfect, or S.Q.U.I.P., squad had started. 

When Michael had returned to school, he'd prepared to lose Jeremy at lunch to the Squad, not to be invited to a sleepover at Jake Dillinger's house. It was an interesting experience to say the least. When Michael figured that he might as well go back to school since he was at least 50% better,so, all drugged up on cold medicine-which tasted gross-he and Jeremy drove to school Thursday morning and got ambushed before they even got out of his PT Cruiser. Jeremy had taken his car to school for the past few days, so he figured that the six teenagers surrounding his car were there to talk to his Player 2. Imagine his surprise when Jake slung his arm around Michael's shoulder, totally ignoring how sick he still looked asked him if he wanted to come over to his house on Sunday for a sleepover with a easy smile that could make straight guys turn gay. Michael had responded with a much more flustered and awkward 'sure', then seeing Jeremy's face light up had responded 'yes' a bit more confidently. 

He got better on Saturday thanks to preparing good food for himself instead of the pure sugar he and Jeremy ate, so here he was, standing outside of Jake's house while Jeremy knocked on the door. According to Jeremy, Jake's parent were also out on a 'business trip' (he has no idea why Jeremy used air quotes) so they had the house all to themselves. He could hear someone running to the door, screaming at the top of their lungs "COMING," and less then a second later Rich swung open the door with a huge grin on his face and Jake right behind him. 

"Hey, the Boyfs are here!" Rich yells back into the house for no apparent reason.

"Sorry, the what now?" Michael glanced over to Jeremy, who's face was bright red.

"Remember when I slammed you guys into lockers and wrote 'Boyf' 'Riends'?" Rich said nonchalantly, "Well it stuck, you guys are always together so you get a ship name," Michael was just about to veto the idea when they were ushered into the house, Jake telling him that they were the last ones there, so they didn't get to choose the movie. Everyone was sitting in the living room, a gigantic bowl of popcorn in the middle of the floor in front of Christine, who gave Michael a big smile and motioned for him to sit next to her. He hadn't even realized that he was friends with Christine, he had joined stage crew to support Jeremy in the show, well that and because he didn't have anything better to do. He had thought maybe he could slack off and just watch rehearsal, but it ended up stage crew was even less popular than theater so it was only him and, surprise, Christine. He had no idea how she managed to do both the play and stage crew but she was amazing at both and helped teach him how to build a set, do lights, and man the mics.

He looked around the room, Jenna was sitting upside-down on the couch looking at her phone. Chloe had her arm around Brooke, throwing popcorn into her mouth, both of them giggling. Jake sitting in the middle of the sofa, his face bright red as Rich-who was sitting in his lap- whispered in his ear. Jeremy had settled himself behind Michael, leaning on the couch. Michael took a fistful of popcorn before focusing on Rich's speech about how he and Jake would've never dated if he'd known that his boyfriend had never seen any of the Star Wars films. He was eventually shushed by Christine as Revenge of the Sith started playing.

-

Michael woke up to a hand softly stroking his hair. He sighed and leaned into the touch, enjoying the way the fingers thread through his hair. 

"Ok, I ship it now, you've convinced me," The hand in his hair froze as he remembered exactly where he was. He must've fallen asleep during the movie, and since Jeremy was behind him... He felt his face turn red as he bolted up and out of Jeremy's lap. He looked around the room and realized he couldn't see a thing. Jeremy must've taken his glasses off. 

"Jere, Jeremy, Buddy. I'm blind man. I can't see a thing," He smirked as Jeremy laughed before putting his glasses in his hand. He cleaned the frames with his sweatshirt and was about to put them back on when...

"What the actual fuck, Michael Mell, you're hot," Add that to the list of things Michael never thought he would ever hear in his life. And it was coming from Jenna Rolan. "Wait keep your glasses off,"

"Sorry, what?" He managed to stutter out, before getting his glasses snatched out of his hand by a Brooke-shaped blob. Now he was disoriented, confused, and still trying to process the words Jenna had just said.

"Like, you have a nice dorky look going on with the glasses on, but without them..." Michael heard sounds of agreement before Rich finished Jenna's statement. "Dude puberty hit you like a freight train! This has helped me realize that I'm totally Bi," He heard a snort of protest from his right.

"Babe, we're dating. And I'm a man. A manly man," Jake's voice was indignant. Michael could hear chuckles from all sides, apparently they had all circled him. He had decided to keep his eyes closed a while ago and just hear out the situation. Not using his glasses put too much strain on his eyes anyway. 

"You totally are Jakey, but just look at him," Rich said back, not missing a beat.

"See Mikey, I told you, you're super hot," Holy shit. Michael could feel his face heat up as he threw his hands up in the air and turned to where Jeremy's voice had come from.

"You're not helping Jeremy!" His voice was too high pitched and he just sounded like a child, but he couldn't care less right now.

"I'm super gay, but if I wasn't I'd hit that," It wasn't helping anything but he made a mental note. Chloe and Brooke were totally dating. 

"Same, call me sometime Michael," He could hear Brooke's wink as Chloe made a noise and probably glared at her girlfriend. 

"I'm super gay too! I'm like, full gay. All the way gay," Everyone laughed at that as Brooke finally handed back his glasses. He could finally see Rich fist bump the air before starting the 'One of us' chant, which no one joined in on. He grinned and looked around the room. Everyone was smiling or laughing or having their own conversation except for Jeremy. His face was bright red and he was staring straight at Michael. Before Michael could say anything Jeremy made an indignant noise and shrieked.

"I didn't know you're gay!" It was Michaels turn to fall silent as everyone else in the room erupted into laughter.

"Dude I seriously didn't tell you? I thought I did, sorry man," He tried to pull of a nonchalant shrug- and probably failed-as he realized that Jeremy's eyes hadn't left his for a second.

"You know what there is so much sexual tension in here between all the couples and whatever you two are that we are now playing spin the bottle, Jakey go get a bottle," Rich announced, and though Chloe mumbled something about Spin the Bottle being a game for teenagers, everyone found themselves in a circle in the middle of the living room, popcorn bowl holding only half-popped kernels and an empty bottle sitting in the middle of them. Rich got to go first since he suggested it. He ended up getting Jenna who commented on his breath afterward. Jenna got Christine, Michael made a mental note that Jenna Rolan, the Jenna Rolan, blushed when she gave the other girl a peck on the lips. Then the bottle landed on Jeremy and oh shit the poor boy's face went white. It was understandable. Christine was his obsessive crush until a couple months ago. Long story short, they had been in the middle of one of their 24 hour gaming binges living off only fizzy drinks and super unhealthy food and Jeremy had been talking-ranting-about Christine for about an hour. He had gotten into what he wanted to do with her, which sounds like it would be really dirty but it was just super cute things like going to lunch or singing in the car. Jeremy had suddenly stopped and turned to Michael with a shocked expression on his face. 

"Mikey, I just wanna be friends with Christine," He had said it in such a matter-of-fact way the Michael had burst out laughing. And thats how Jeremy realized that he just had intense platonic feelings for Christine. It actually turned out really well cause now that Jeremy knew he just wanted to be friends with her, he got up the courage to actually talk to her. Their shared love of Theater helped. And here they were, he had a chance to kiss his ex-crush after liking her for around three years, and it was obvious he didn't want to. Christine, that angel, noticed how uncomfortable he seemed and frowned.

"Jeremy you don't have to kiss me if you don't want to. I won't take it personally," She gave him a small smile, which he returned thankfully. 

"It's not that I wouldn't. I just, you know, haven't kissed anyone?" He rubbed the back of his head, blushing as everyone gaped at him. Michael already knew this, Jeremy would've told him if he kissed anyone, it was just a fact with Jeremy. He was pure. The rest of the squad however, didn't seem to know that, and they seemed surprised, some commented on how he must've, while others *Rich* volunteered to break his 'kiss virginity', Jenna even posted a photo of Jeremy with the caption '1 like=1 kiss, he needs it'. Christine let out a little 'aw' and pecked him on his forehead. Once everyone was sitting quietly again (Rich had gone on a rant about how Kiss Virginity would catch on) Jeremy spun. Michael watched as the bottle slowed to a stop and pointed right at him. The whole group went quiet and stared at Jeremy, Rich chanting 'kiss virginity' under his breath. Jeremy gave Michael a shy smile and shrugged.

"I mean if anyone in this group was to be my first kiss, I guess I would want it to be my player one," His face was red as Michael gave him a big smile. Rich's chant had changed to 'Kiss' and most of the group joined in. 

"I would be honored to take your kiss virginity," He turned himself to face Jeremy as Rich wooped and the realization hit him. He was about to kiss Jeremy, his crush for as long as he could remember, the reason he knew he was gay, his best friend, and Jeremy had suggested it. Jeremy's face was bright red as he faced Michael. Michael took a deep breath as he brought his hands up to cradle Jeremy's face. Jeremy was so close and he looked nervous. 

"You good?" Jeremy gave him a little nod at that was all he needed to close the gap. Tilting Jeremy's head so their noses wouldn't hit each other as they kissed and oh god, sure Jeremy was obviously inexperienced, and Michael was doing most of the work, but when Jeremy relaxed and kissed him back Michael forgot where he was. He could barely hear Rich whooping in the distance. It all ended too soon as Jeremy pulled away slightly and Michael opened his eyes. Jeremy's eyes were still closed and his mouth was just slightly open and he looked stunning this close. Michael knew he was staring but he couldn't help it. He didn't regester Chloe's annoyed-but-slightly-amused, 'dear god,' or hear her stomping over to them. He did regester her grabbing him and Jeremy by their shirts and dragging them over to a small closet, shoving them in and answering their bewildered looks with a 'Seven minutes in heaven' before slamming the door.

Michael glanced around the small space (there wasn't much to look at) before turning to Jeremy and cracking a small smile. "So, uh, how was your first kiss?"

Jeremy burst out laughing "Dude to be honest you're actually really good at kissing," 

"How would you know you've only been kissed once!"

"Don't hate on me I gave you a compliment,"

"Alright fine. Thanks for the compliment I guess," Michael glanced down as they stopped laughing, and as he looked up he caught Jeremy's eyes flicker to his lips before looking away. For a second his brain malfunctioned and he didn't stop to consider any consequences. It was just Jeremy and him in this small space, and there was a small chance that Jeremy wanted to kiss him again. Fuck it. Michael moved closer to Jeremy, successfully crowding him up against the wall, Jeremy almost squawking like the awkward boy he was.

"M-Mikey what're you doing?" Michael's arms were on either side of Jeremy and he was so close that even in the dark he could tell that Jeremy was blushing.

"Tell me if you want me to stop, ok?" He could feel Jeremy's breath on his lips as he leaned forward. Jeremy's eye's were half-liddid and he gulped. Michael closed the distance between them and Jeremy's hands grabbed onto the front of his sweatshirt pulling them closer together as their lips collided. One of his hands moved around Jeremy's waste and the other thread through his hair as Jeremy wrapped his hands around Michael's neck. The kiss got deeper and Michael may or may not've had a hard on. He pushed up against Jeremy and licked his lips and Jeremy fucking moaned into his mouth, oh god he needs to hear that again. They break apart, both panting and Michael can't take his eyes off Jeremy's lips.

"Do you wanna maybe go on a date sometime?" Michael looked up at him for a second before bursting out laughing. Jeremy frowned "What, It's a perfectly valid request!" He said indigently. Michael gave him a peck on the side of his face.

"Jeremy Heere I would love to go on a date with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I guess this is a not-so-slow burn.
> 
> So this is my first fic, so critic is welcome, also ideas for other fics cause I have no idea what I'm doing. 
> 
> You can find me as tinygayboi on Tumblr I haven't posted a lot and have 0 followers so thats cool. (please follow me)
> 
> Cool, bye.


End file.
